Pretty Young Spies
by quackmistress
Summary: Rose gets kidnapped and Daisy and Blane have to save her. mi high


An MI High Fan-Fiction

PrETtY

YoUNg

SPiEs

Summary: Rose gets kidnapped and Blane and Daisy save her with the help of a new team member.

Disclaimer: I do not own MI High or the characters.

By Jacqui Morrison

One of the many advantages of being a spy is being able to scale up the side of a two storey house. Blare Whittaker stood on the window sill in Daisy Millar's Room. He jumped and landed on the floor with a quiet thump. Daisy immediately woke up, (she had very good hearing, after all she was a spy) saw to a dark shadow and whispered

"Who's there?"

"It's only me, Dais" he answered, just as quiet.

She stepped out of her large canopy bed, flicked on the light switch and slipped a pink hoodie over the tanktop of her pjs.

"What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night". She asked.

"I know, it's just Rose has been kidnapped!" he said worriedly

"WHAT?" she cried, then she quickly covered her mouth in fear that someone had heard. They waited a moment in silence, but they couldn't hear anything so Blare continued

"Lenny called me, he had gone in to HQ to do some work and there was a note, he pulled a small slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Daisy.

She read out "The girl has been taken if u ever want to see her again. Meet me at Lincoln Park at 11.30 pm tomorrow"

She paused taking it all in,

"Wait, how did he know which girl it was?"

"Well, he didn't he called us and went to HQ and he told me what happened. He called all 8 of us so he told me to go to both your houses; I went to Rose's first because its closer to the school and when she wasn't there I came here. But why didn't you answer Lenny's call." Blare finished.

"My communicator is being repaired" Daisy replied.

"Oh right well we should get to the HQ we have just under 24 hours to solve this and get Rose back. I'll leave you to get changed" Blare said, walking towards the window.

"Uh…Blane we could always, you know, use the door like normal people" Daisy laughed.

"Alright, I will just wait outside the door for you".

At that moment they heard footsteps echoing up the corridor.

"Crap" Blane thought out loud as he dove under the bed. Just as quickly Daisy jumped into bed flicking the light off. Only about one second later Daisy bedroom door opened and her Mum stepped in.

"Daisy, who were you talking to?" She asked.

"What Mum?" Daisy replied her voice sounded tired but Blane knew she wasn't, she was worried about Rose. "I must've been sleep talking".

"Oh, OK, goodnight darling."

"Night Mum"

Blare crawled out from under the bed just as Daisy was getting out of it.

Blare walked to the other side of the room when there was a walk in robe her opened the door and walked in.

"What are you doing?" Daisy questioned.

"Well, I can't go into the corridor in case your Mum comes back. So I'll stay in here while you change."

"Right, OK"

"I'm so glad you two are here." Lenny said relieved "Blane, Daisy meet Heather, she will be helping us with this mission, she works for the scientific research department of MI9."

"Hi" she said shyly sticking out her hand. Daisy shook it and said

"Hey, I'm Daisy and this is Blane." Blane shook her hand. Lenny interrupted by saying

"So the first thing we should do is research any possible subjects, and try to get their DNA. Because the kidnapper licked the envelope the note came in. We also have to find out if they have the motive to kidnap her. That could be helpful"

Heather, Blane and Rose each sat down at a computer and logged in to their MI9 accounts.

"Sally Deo-Lardy" Heather said as she scanned the MI9 database for any information on her. Lenny came out from behind the huge desk where he had been working on a new SpyPod upgrade.

"Ahhhhhhh, Sally Deo-Lardy. Ex-MI9 agent, when we told her about her she was being let go because of her old age and about the MI High project she flipped. She couldn't believe that she was being replaced by children.

"I do prefer the term young adult." Blane added.

"Well anyway, you and Daisy better go check it out. Heather you stay here and keep looking for any information on Deo-Lardy." Lenny finished.

"Alright Lenny, got any cool gadgets for us?" Daisy asked. Lenny handed Daisy a small compact mirror. "Cool, a mirror!" she exclaimed. Lenny frowned and Blane just laughed.

"It's a mini x-ray machine, Daisy. You just open it and look in it and voila. It quite ingenious because people will think you are just looking at yourself." He smiled proudly, "It was Rose's idea."

"Thanks" Daisy said as she and Blane walked into the elevator.

"This is it" Blane said as he and Daisy stood in front of an old house.

"How are we going to get in, the door locked." Daisy asked.

"Easy!" Blane laughed as he kicked the door open kung-fu style and it bashed open. They walked in to find that it looked just like a normal house except all dust and dirty.

"Let's search the place." Daisy suggested.

"Good idea, you go that right and I'll go left." Blane agreed gesturing to the right and then the left.

Daisy opened the door to a large room. She immediately knew it was a females and since Deo-Lardy was female she guessed it was hers. She spotted a built-in-wardrobe on the other of the room, being the fashionista she was, she rushed over and started checking out the clothes. Some of them were pretty good but others were just plain old. When Daisy was pushing some clothes apart her hand brushed on something smooth and cold. She shoved clothes away from the wall to only find it wasn't a wall it was a large metal door.

"BLANE, YOU BETTER COME QUICK! I THINK I'VE FOUND SOMETHING!" Daisy yelled out. Blane came running down the hall and into the bedroom. When he saw Daisy in the wardrobe he laughed and said

"Dais, I don't think you should be looking at the clothes while Rose is locked up somewhere." Daisy scowled,

"That's not what I was doing." Blane raised his eyebrows, he knew Daisy almost too well.

"Ok, well maybe I was at first but then I found this." She said gesturing at the metal door. "I think Rose might be in here."

"Maybe, but there is no way we are getting through that door without a laser or a key." Blane pointed out.

Rose could hear Blane and Rose on the other side of the door, but it was reinforced so there was no point in yelling or banging on the door, they wouldn't hear her. If only she had her communicator but her kidnapper had snapped it when she was shoved into this tiny room. She just had to trust Daisy and Blane to rescue her.

Blane was just about to say something when Daisy slapped her hand over his mouth and put her finger on her lips indicating for them to be silent. Blane knew what she meant; he could hear footsteps coming up the hall. He grabbed Daisy's hand pulled her over to the large bed and they hastily crawled under. Blane looked at her and smiled. 'Déjà vu' he thought. They peeked out from under the bed and saw a pair of red stilettos clomping across the room. The woman who was obviously Deo-Lardy, opened the metal door and said

"Right Gupta, either you tell me or I'll force it out of you. It's either the easy way or the hard way." Rose gulped and in a weak but determined voice,

"Well, I'm not gonna tell you, and you won't get it out of me so why don't you just give up." Daisy and Blane looked at each other and smiled. That was Rose; she would never tell anyone the secrets of MI9.

"We'll see about that." Deo-Lardy replied smugly. She slammed the door shut and left, as soon as she was out of the room Daisy and Blane sprinted after her. She ran down the street and onto the main road, she walked a little way before ducking into a busy café and sat down at a small table.

Daisy and Blane rushed to a small alleyway and Daisy started digging through her backpack.

"What are you doing?" Blane asked.

"We are going to need disguises and fake identities. Duh.." Daisy replied as she chucked a long grey coat, a fake moustache and beard.

"Right" he said taking of his black jacket and pulling the cot over his black t-shirt. Daisy had her hair pulled up in a sloppy bun and was now shoving her head into a curly, blonde wig. She also had oversized designer sunglasses, a blue cardigan with a green scarf and was slipping her feet into a pair of black peep-toe heels.

"Hi guys" said a voice from behind them. Daisy jumped but then calmed when she saw it was only Heather. She was also wearing a disguise, she had honey coloured wavy hair, a red coat and grey ballet flats. Most spies just wore skinny jeans, normal jeans or leggings for their uniform in case they ever needed a quick disguise.

"Hey Heather." Daisy said "Glad you got our message"

"Girls, we should probably get going." Blane said.

"Ok. So when we get there, Blane, you and I will distract Deo-Lardy so that you, Heather can crawl under the table and get the key out of her purse." Daisy instructed. Blane and Heather nodded. So they quickly walked up the alley down the road and into the coffee shop. Daisy and Blane walked in first and sat down at the table next to Deo-Lardy and ordered. Daisy inconspicuously looked around the room and her gaze fell on Deo-Lardy she said in a fake American accent

"Excuse me. But are they the new stilettos that only came out last week?"

"Oh, umm, yes I bought them at this little boutique downtown called Chic-a-Booty. It has only recently been opened." Deo-Lardy said as Daisy scooted her chair over and Blane did the same.

"Wow, I must go there sometime. I'm Amber and this is Lex." Daisy said. **(A/N tehehe, sorry, I couldn't resist putting something from **_**The Tribe**_** in here.)**

"Lex, that's an interesting name is it short for something?"

"Well, my real name is Bray but I didn't like it so I refuse to answer to anything apart from Lex." Blane said in a rough voice. At that moment Deo-Lardy pulled a mirror from her pocket and she also a key came out as well. Daisy reached out and took the key and quickly pocketed it while Deo-Lardy was checking her make-up.

"Oh look at the time, we really must go nice meeting you." Daisy said pulling Blane to his feet. Deo-Lardy up and said

"Bye Amber, Bye Lex."

Heather, Daisy and Blane were running down the street with the key safely in Daisy pocket when they reached the house they ran straight to the bedroom and over to the wardrobe. Blane slid back the door and Heather pushed the clothes apart. Then Daisy pulled out the key and opened the metal door. They opened the door to find Rose sitting in the corner anxiously biting her nails. When she saw them she jumped up and nearly knocked Daisy over with a hug.

"I knew you could do it" Rose cried as she hugged Blane. Then she seemed to realize that there was someone else in the room, she turned to her and Heather held out her hand and said

"Hey, I'm Heather and I've been helping Daisy and Blane with this mission. I work the scientific research department of MI9." She smiled and Rose said

"Well, I'm Rose but you probably already know that. Thanks."

At that exact moment the four young spies heard footsteps coming down the hall, they looked at each other and knew what to do. Daisy, Heather and Blane stood behind the open door and Rose stood in the middle of the room. Deo-Lardy walked in and gasped

"How did you get out?"

"With our help." Daisy said as she, Heather and Blane stepped out from behind the door.

"B-but the key, h-how did y-you get tha-that." She stammered, the agents smiled and Blane said

"Well you know Lex and Amber from the café….. yeah that was us."

"Y-you mean they w-were disguises." She said

"Yeah I know we're good." Daisy replied smugly, as she handcuffed Deo-Lardy.

"So why did you do it?" Rose asked. Deo-Lardy sat down on the bed and said

"Well, when MI9 told me I was being let go and teenagers were being trained as agents. So then I thought if I kidnapped one of you then the other two would fail a mission and I would get my job back." Daisy laughed

"But you're ancient and definitely too old to be a spy." The other agents smiled at this and Heather said

"We'd better get her back to HQ. Then Lenny can take her a prison or something." Deo-Lardy looked sad as a tear traced her cheek. But she knew being an ex-spy she had to be punished. Luckily none of the young spies noticed.

Good work team!" Lenny beamed "and MI9 has decided Heather will join our team until she is needed back in the research department." The agents smiled at this. Heather was good friends with Rose, Daisy and Blane now.

"Awesome you guys are a really great team!" Heather said. Daisy smiled and said

"And good-looking!" they all laughed and smiled, happy that Heather could stay with them for a while and that they had gotten Rose back.

**THE END**


End file.
